


The Kissing Cam

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being set up by his mother, Agron takes a woman out on a date to a basketball game. But when the kissing cam singles Agron out, Nasir has his eyes on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Cam

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: There is a gif of a woman kissing a man on a kiss cam after her date ignores her. I would love to see a Nagron version. Agron is with a lady at a basketball game, Nasir is a stranger who is sat in the seat next to Agron. When Agron and his date appear on the screen the lady is too busy chatting on the phone to notice. In the end Nasir straddles Agron and kisses him. They fall in love forever.

Agron knew this was a mistake. A date with a woman was never a good idea for him and he’d established that firmly before high school. Unfortunately he still hadn’t come out of the closet and before he had the chance to, his mother set him up with Susan, this “very lovely woman,” and cut off any of his protests.

It was Susan’s idea to go to a basketball game but about forty five minutes in, she got an “important call” that sounded like business of some sort. Apparently this “very lovely woman” had a “very big” business meeting she was arranging. He stared at the court where the home team was winning by an embarrassing amount. It was hardly distracting him from the phone call being made next to him.

He glanced at the seat beside him and did a double take. There was the most beautiful man he had seen in… possibly forever. Bronze skin, long dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes that were lazily cast in the direction of the players moving about the basketball court. Then, perhaps sensing he was being watched, perhaps Agron having lingered for too long, the man turned his eyes on Agron and smiled. When he saw the woman seated next to Agron, his smile faded. He caught his eyes again, shrugged ever so slightly, and went back to watching.

Agron wanted to scream that no, he wasn’t with that woman and it was just some set up but Susan kept prattling on. He went back to looking at the game until he heard cheers and felt a nudge in his side. He turned to Nasir.

“Someone’s lucky,” he said and pointed to the kissing cam, where Agron and Susan were framed in a heart.

Oh, no.

Agron swallowed and turned to his date. “Uh, Susan…”

Susan held up her finger.

“Susan, there’s--”

“Not now, Agron. Yes, sorry. Ignore him.”

Agron shrugged at the camera, then smiled at Nasir. “You’re right. I am lucky. Saved by business.”

Nasir regarded him for a moment. “Saved?”

“Yeah, I’m gay. I didn’t know how to tell my mom before she set me up with someone.”

Nasir glanced at the kissing cam, which was still directed on Agron and Susan as people started booing. “There is one way to let her know.”

“How?”

Nasir started to lean in. Agron met him in a kiss. Somehow, after a frenzy of movement and the press of lips and bodies, Nasir had Agron straddled in his seat. The crowd went silent for a moment, then erupted into either cheers or boos. Agron didn’t give a fuck, not even when he heard Susan shriek his name.

Why should he? He had the love of his life on his lap.


End file.
